Girl Next Door
by GCGirl4Life
Summary: "There's something about the girl next door, something that I can't ignore." Emblem3 fan-fiction. Drew meets a fan at one of the meet and greets after a show and falls head over heels for this girl next door. Through trials and tribulations, Drew shows her and everyone else that she's truly the one he wants. "She got me like 'ooh.'"
1. Chapter 1: Girl Next Door

"Thanks for coming you guys! We'll see you at the next show! Goodnight!" I shouted. The crowd cheered as Wesley, Keaton, and I ran off stage. We handed our mics to the stage hand and slapped around high fives as we headed backstage to cool off.

"That was an awesome show!" Keaton cried, bouncing up and down.

"Heck yeah, man!" Wesley agreed, doing a fist pump. "Now let's go cool down for a little bit and then meet our Emblems." We grabbed bottles of water and towels, wiping our faces free of all the sweat we'd worked up on stage. We even had a little extra time to head to the changing room and change shirts.

"Dude, why are you putting on deodorant and cologne again?" Wesley asked, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"You wanna smell like a foot in front of the Emblems? Be my guest," I said, spraying the fragrance against my neck. They both quickly grabbed the nearest bottles of cologne and deodorant, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Wesley, Keaton, Drew, time for the meet and greet," a stage hand told us, poking her head around the corner. We nodded and followed her down the hallway and out to the area where we'd be meeting our fans. As soon as we came through the door, they started screaming. We smiled and waved at them, stepping in front of the Emblem3 logo backdrop.

"First victim please!" Keaton said. Wesley and I laughed at his joke as the first girl came up. She hugged each one of us and had us sign her shirt, then took a picture with us, said thank you, and left. This was pretty much the same routine for a while. I was talking to Wes about the next show and if we should do anything special when he nudged me.

"Dude, new girl," he whispered. I turned and smiled, and then felt my jaw fall open. Holy mother of God this girl was _hot_. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was smiling at us nervously, her hands twisting together in front of her. I quickly cleared my head and opened my arms.

"Someone want a hug?" I asked, smirking. She nodded and ran forward into my arms, hers flying around my neck. I squeezed her to me, laughing at her eagerness. "What's your name, beautiful?" I asked her, letting her go and placing a hand on the small of her back, directing her to Wesley.

"Karen," she smiled. She hugged Wesley and Keaton, then reached into her bag. "I brought you guys presents."

"Aww, thanks!" we said. She handed Keaton a stuffed cat, Wesley a stuffed dog that looked a lot like Sampson, and me a necklace with a peace sign dangling from it.

"Did you make this?" I asked her, holding the beads in my hand. She nodded, and I looked at it more closely. It was made of brown wooden beads, with a silver peace charm attached to it. "Thanks, Karen," I said, leaning forward and giving her another hug. "We gotta give you a present in return."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Karen said quickly, shaking her head.

"I insist," I grinned, placing my hand over my heart. I gestured over to one of the stage hands and whispered in his ear. He nodded and left down the hallway. "He'll be right back. Now do you have anything you want us to sign?" She pulled out her poster, which we gladly signed, and she also had us sign the back of her shirt and hat.

"Thank you guys so much!" she cried, placing her hat back on her head. She turned to leave, and I quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, don't leave!" She looked at me, startled, and I swallowed. "I, uh, what I mean is, your present isn't here yet."

"Oh, I forgot," she giggled. "So where should I wait?"

"Just off to the side of the backdrop should be fine," Wesley smiled, gesturing to the side. "We gotta give the other Emblems a turn too, right?"

"Of course," she nodded. She stepped to the side, and I reluctantly turned to sign stuff and greet the other fans. Every now and then, I glanced over at her and smiled or winked. She would grin back, and I felt a million butterflies in my stomach every time she did.

"Sorry I took so long," the stagehand puffed, jogging up to me. "Here are those tickets and passes you asked for." He handed me two front row tickets and backstage passes, and I turned to Karen.

"Come here, Karen." She walked back towards us, and I saw her eyes widen.

"Oh, Drew, I couldn't!" she protested. "This is worth much more than giving you guys stuffed animals and a necklace!"

"So?" I laughed. "You're a pretty chill girl, and we appreciate the gifts. It's the least we could do."

"Well, it is my birthday," she said slowly.

"Now you have to take them!" I laughed, holding them forward. She laughed too, and took the tickets and passes from me, placing them in her purse. "Just come to the show a couple hours early. The passes will get you in to sound check, and afterwards you can chill with us backstage until show time."

"Thank you again." She hugged each one of us again, hesitating a little bit with me when she was about to let go. She looked at me, then kissed my cheek and ran off. "Bye guys!"

"Happy Birthday!" we called after her. I laughed at her shyness. It was adorable. We continued on with the meet and greet for another hour and a half, then headed backstage again. I found the stagehand again and asked him if he could do me a favor.

"Of course," he said.

"Can you ask the ticket booth for the information on all girls named Karen who bought tickets for the show?" He nodded and ran off. We ate dinner backstage with our band and crew, munching on fries and burgers. Just as we were about to head outside to get on the bus, the stagehand showed up again.

"Here you go, Drew. There weren't that many girls named Karen, mostly moms." I laughed and thanked him, taking the list. It had the names, birthdays, and contact info for everyone who bought tickets. They had to be at least eighteen, and the contact info was needed in case the show had problems and needed to be rescheduled. I read through it as we walked to the bus and climbed on.

"Yo, Wes, what's today?"  
"Thursday?"

"No, man. Like the number."

"Oh, the ninth." I scanned through the birthdays, and finally found her. Karen Jacobs. Next to her name and birthday was her phone number. I smiled and saved it in my phone, then quickly got ready for bed.

"Dudes, I found her number," I told Keaton and Wesley.

"Who?" they asked together.

"Karen, the girl from the meet and greet," I explained. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Drew, it was so obvious you liked her," Wesley laughed. "Your jaw 'bout hit the floor when you turned around." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled out my phone, dialing.

"Well, I'm calling her, so don't say anything stupid." I climbed into my bunk and pulled the curtain shut. Just as I got under the blanket, I heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Karen?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Drew," I laughed.

"Drew who?"

"Drew Chadwick."

"No you're not!" she protested. "You can't be! There's no way Drew Chadwick would call me."

"I can prove it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You came to the show tonight wearing jean shorts, converse, and one of our shirts, which you had us sign, as well as your hat. You gave Keaton a stuffed cat, Wesley a stuffed dog, and me a peace necklace that you made yourself, which I am currently wearing." I fingered the charm hanging around my neck. I heard a squeal and laughed.

"It _is _you!" she cried. "How on Earth did you get my number?"

"I have my sources," I said mysteriously, which she laughed at.

"Well, Mr. Chadwick, why did you call me?"

"A dude can't call one of his fans?"

"Well, they typically don't," she laughed.

"Well, I'm not typical."

"This is true. But seriously, why did you?"

"Like I told you earlier, you're a pretty chill girl, and you seem pretty awesome, someone Wes, Keat, and I would hang out with if we lived here, so I thought I'd call to talk before bed."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. I'm always alone, so it's nice to have someone to talk to."

"Don't you live with your parents?"

"No, not anymore. I'm in college and live in an apartment off campus."

"Well doesn't your boyfriend live with you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," she laughed.

"Girlfriend?"

"Don't roll that way," she laughed again. "I usually just go to class, eat, work, and sleep. This is the first week I've had off in a while. I mean, it's summer now, so I don't have class, but work has been killing me lately."

"Well thanks for spending it with us tonight."

"No problem!" She yawned, and I frowned.

"You want me to let you go? You sound tired."

"I am, but I don't wanna hang up," she whined.

"How about I text you tomorrow? That sound good?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Drew."

"No problem. Goodnight, Karen."

"Night, Drew." I hung up and put my phone in the little cubby hole in the wall. I flicked off the lamp above my head, then turned over on my pillow and curled up, falling asleep in a matter of minutes.


	2. Chapter 2: I Wish

I woke up the next morning when I hit my head on the bunk as we went over a bump in the road.

"Ow!" I cried, sitting up and rubbing my head. I squinted as I saw stars, grumbling to myself about potholes and stupid people. I grabbed my phone and saw I had a missed text.

_Thanks 4 making my bday super awesome! Can't wait 2 hang w/ u guys today! __ -Karen_

I smiled and hit "reply."

_Np chicka__ I just woke up, hit my head on the bunk__ -Drew_

As I took my morning shower and got ready for the day, Karen and I kept texting back and forth. While I brushed my teeth, while I ate breakfast, while Wesley and Keaton played video games and I "watched." We got to the venue around lunch time, and piled out to head inside. As the stage crew got to work setting up, we chilled backstage, eating subs from the local deli. After a few hours, it was almost time for sound check, and I hadn't heard from Karen.

_U still coming? __ -Drew_

_Running L8, b there soon! __ -Karen_

I frowned, disappointed. I really wanted to see her during sound check, but if she could only make it for backstage hang out, that was fine. We headed out to the stage, Wes and Keat assuring me she would show up. As we walked out onto the stage, the girls who had gotten sound check tickets started screaming. We smiled and waved, grabbing our mics from the stage hands. As the band started playing the opening cords to "I Wish," I looked out at the girls watching us in awe, and that's when I felt my heart jump into my throat. Karen was standing front and center, smiling at me. When she saw that I was looking, she smiled bigger and waved. I smiled back and nodded at her, happy she was here.

We practiced the songs we were going to perform that night for an hour or so, then headed backstage again.

"Drew, calm down. You look like a puppy excited to go outside and play," Wesley laughed as he grabbed a water off the table. I punched his arm, causing him to slosh his water. "Ow! I was just kidding!" he whined. He saw the look on my face and half-smiled. "She was there, dude. She'll be here any minute."

"Like right now?" I heard a voice laugh. I spun around, and there was Karen, standing there and smiling at me. I picked her up around the waist and spun her around in a giant hug. "Drew!" she giggled. "Put me down!"

"Alright, sorry," I laughed, placing her back on her feet. "So, how are you?"

"A little dizzy now, but I think I'll be okay," she teased. "Hey Wesley! Hey Keaton!" she said, hugging each of them. They greeted her and thanked her for the gifts again. "So, what do you guys do now?"

"Get ready for the show at a snail's pace," I laughed. "Come on, you can help me pick out my outfit." Nodding, she followed me back to the changing area and over to the rack holding my clothes. She skimmed through the clothes, then pulled out a red shirt, leather vest, and jeans.

"You'll look great in this," she said, smiling softly at me. I grinned back at her and took the clothes from her. I took off my shirt and heard her squeal.

"What?" I asked, looking around. "Spider?"

"No, you just started stripping in front of me," she laughed, her hand over her eyes. I caught her peeking through her fingers, and winked at her.

"You telling me you don't wanna see this?" I asked, flexing at her. She laughed and turned around, her back to me.

"Just change, you dork!" I came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against my chest. I dropped the shirt and vest, wrapping my other arm around her waist as well, and began tickling her sides. She squirmed and giggled like crazy, flailing in my arms.

"Admit you like my muscles!" I teased her, my fingers dancing across her stomach.

"Alright, alright!" she laughed, turning a final time and facing me. When she realized she was pressed against my bare chest, she stopped and swallowed. She looked up into my face, swallowing again. "I…um…I like your muscles." I still had one hand on her hip, my other hanging loosely by my side. I felt the electricity in the air, and decided to be bold. I cupped her cheek in my hand, smoothing my thumb over it. She shivered and glanced at my lips. I felt my tongue dart out involuntarily and her lips parted. I slowly leaned in, and her hands went to my shoulders.

"Drew? Karen?" I heard Keaton shout. We quickly jumped apart, and I picked up the shirt and vest, slipping them on and over my head.

"Back here, Keats!" I shouted. He came around the corner and grinned at us. "Hey, I was just coming to tell you Karen has to head out to her seat now." He smiled apologetically at me, then turned and left.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going then," Karen mumbled, shuffling her feet. I leaned down and gave her a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you out there in a little bit," I whispered, brushing her hair off her forehead. She smiled back, then ran off after Keaton. I groaned once she was out of earshot.

_Keaton ruined our kiss! _I frowned, pulling on my jeans and shoes. I didn't have any more time to gripe though, because Wesley and Keaton appeared at that moment, grabbing me to head on stage. We ran out to screams and shouts, and I grinned, feeling the adrenaline rush kick in.

"What's up Emblems?" I shouted into my mic. They screamed in response, and I smiled, nodding to the band, and Wesley started singing.

"_I wish this bed was an island_…" We performed for about two hours, and I couldn't help but smile at Karen in the front row every time I came to her side of the stage. I mouthed "backstage after show" to her during a moment we locked eyes, and she nodded back. After we finished performing, we ran backstage to freshen up and do the meet and greet. I had Karen chill with our band while we signed autographs and took pictures. Once we were done, I snuck up behind her where she was sitting on the couch.

"Boo!" I cried, and she jumped in her seat.

"Drew! Don't do that!" she laughed.

"It was too tempting," I laughed back. Wesley and Keaton came in, and we all hung out as the roadies packed up the equipment. Our manager called out to us from the door after a few hours that it was time to go. I let everyone walk ahead of me, and put my arm around Karen's shoulders as we walked out.

"I wish we could hang out longer," she said sadly as we reached the curb where the bus was waiting. I turned and took her hands in mine.

"Hey, I'll talk to the manager. I think we have a day off tomorrow, so how about I come and see you?"

"That sounds great," she smiled. "I'll make dinner and we can watch a movie. I'll text you what time to head over."

"Awesome," I grinned. I leaned down and gave her a big hug. "Text me when you get home? Just so I know you're safe?" She nodded, squeezed my hand, waved bye to Wesley and Keaton, then headed off to the parking lot. I sighed, watching her walk away, then climbed into the bus. I flopped down on the couch, running a hand over my face.

"You really like her, don't you?" Keaton asked quietly, sitting down next to me. I nodded, and he patted my knee. "Well, if it's any consolation, I think she likes you too."

"I want to be with her, Keats," I whined. "I've never fallen so hard for a girl before. She's special to me…different. Beautiful."

"Then why don't you ask her out tomorrow?"

"You seriously think she'd say yes with the fact that I'm gonna be on tour for the rest of the year, and that we're famous now?"

"Dude, why wouldn't she?" Wesley asked, walking in, chewing on an apple. "If she genuinely likes you, and you genuinely like her, you'll both find a way to make it work." I thought it over in my head, then nodded.

"You guys are right. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Wesley smiled.

I got changed into my pj's and relaxed in my bunk, checking my phone every five minutes for a text from Karen. Just as I was about to doze off, it chimed.

_Home now. Miss u already __ Can't wait to see you tomorrow tho :* -Karen_

I grinned to myself, and quickly typed a reply.

_Glad ur ok. I miss u 2 __ But we'll have fun tomorrow. Get sum sleep hun. Goodnight :* -Drew_


End file.
